cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Geth: Geth Collective announce Citadel and Sol-local repairs...
''Geth Collective announce Citadel and Sol-local repairs are ahead of schedule for the fourth quarter in a row is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Geth Collective announce Citadel and Sol-local repairs are ahead of schedule for the fourth quarter in a row (Presidium, CIT) In a short press conference, the geth announced that in conjunction with the citadel emergency reconstruction board and the Keepers, that projected 5th quarter repairs had been completed, in the 4th quarter no less; and that 17 more docks and two more wards would be open for complete habitation and business within the week. In their usual terse fashion, the geth also announced that repairs to the Sol infrastructure in general were also ahead of schedule. "We will finish soon, and our allies may begin to enjoy life normally again," said the unidentified geth Prime. "Here is an example for your visual benefit." The Prime then showed a completely reconstructed Sydney Opera House to a stunned audience, including a virtual tour of the inside, and then followed up a virtual tour of the ruins of Ankgor Vat, also restored to their former glory, before leaving the press conference without answering any subsequent questions. "Impressed: It's absolutely crazy", says local foreman Vuult Gontan. "Enthusiastically: The geth are like a force of nature. They take the dangerous jobs without question and when they run into an obstacle, it is only a short time before they are back to work on it. They don't sleep, and they don't slow down. It is somewhat intimidating, honestly." While most denizens of the citadel were of course hesitant at first to see a former enemy stalking the halls, in true citadel fashion, they soon became a regular feature in certain places, such as the Mann-Song holoplex.According to vendor jockey Ystall Irinen: "Okay, see, Armadageddon Uncut just re-released, and like, we had to be down at the holoplex an hour early to get ready for the opening and there's like EXACTLY 350 geth, uh, dudes?.. umm already at the door. Like exactly that amount. One for every seat, and no more. They all bought tupari and popcorn and then just left it in the seats uneaten.... creepiest damn thing ever. So then the next showing comes up right? Guess how many geth are waiting outside. The manager was just staring at the revenue kiosk all day with a big stupid grin on her face. So every time something new comes out we have a couple geth nights, so the regular customers can actually watch stuff without completely freaking out." While we were unable to contact any one geth spokesperson for a comment on their integration during repairs, it seems that aside from some initial incidents with various keepers being mysteriously locked in auxiliary closets and back up control rooms, things have gone remarkably well. Says veteran vacuum engineering foreman Angus McFayden, "They put in time, and that's all I give damn about. A year ago this place was a damn charnel house, Reapers 'n' Cerberus goons and hell knows what else. Now look at it. I can eat off the damn floor. Good on 'em." Questions have been raised about when and if the geth will leave the Citadel to return to their homeworld or their newly announced HomeSphere solar powered computing matrix, but for now, they seem content to stay and rebuild the Citadel and earth itself one block at a time with literally machine like precision. Says noted shock icon Johnny Horrorshow, "******* geth, best ******* charity lightshow I've ever put on, they can ****** at my house anytime they want, cells and power's on me, mates." Category:Retrospective